


Beware of a Jealous Witch

by HopelessNights



Series: Of Magic and Mysteries [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: Keith gets injured and Lance tends to his wounds.Or in which Keith thinks Lance's jealousy is hot af.





	Beware of a Jealous Witch

“Stay still, you stupid wolf,” the witch huffed, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed as he focused on getting a good grip around the arrow buried in Keith’s right shoulder. Keith stayed silent, eyes peering at Lance’s face as the teen worked at his wound, tearing the arrow out abruptly. Keith didn’t so much as flinch as Lance chucked the broken arrow aside and began dabbing the blood with a clean cloth. “Honestly, how could you be so stupid?”

 

Keith continued to keep his silence as Lance finished patching up. When the witch began packing up the supplies and moving away, a calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Lance stumbled before falling into the werewolf’s lap, his back to Keith’s broad chest. Arms wrapped around his waist and fingers clenched the soft material of his shirt. Lance closed his eyes when he felt a warm breath against his bare neck.

 

“I protected you. That’s all that matters,” Keith said, causing Lance’s eyes to snap back open into a glare. He turned his head slightly to direct it at Keith.

 

“You were being reckless!” Lance chided as he maneuvered his body so that he was straddling Keith’s lap and they were face to face. He jabbed his pointer finger into the werewolf’s chest. “You could have protected me without getting injured! You were just too distracted by that woman with the weird stringy, two-toned hair.”

 

“Come on now, babe. You know I have eyes only for you,” the wolf smirked, leaning in until their noses touched. “But in all seriousness, that woman seemed familiar to me. I just can’t seem to place it.”

 

Lance leaned back slightly, letting his finger trail down Keith’s chest teasingly as a series of thoughts ran through his head. Ex lover? Old friend? A long lost sibling? He chewed the inside of his cheek as he assessed each possible concept.

 

“I know that face,” Keith sighed, soft smile playing on his lips as he placed both hands onto Lance’s cheeks to cradle his face in his hands. “What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours? She’s definitely not an old lover or anything like that.”

 

Lance felt the rising jealousy get stomped out immediately by Keith’s words and pouted slightly at being read so easily. “Hey, how am I supposed to know. Not like you go around telling me of your past conquests…”

 

Keith huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Even if I did have past lovers—which I don’t. You know I was a lone wolf before you, babe—the memory of them would pale in contrast to time spent with you. You are everything to me."

 

Lance blushed and tried to move his face out of Keith’s hands, but was unable to. He casted his gaze down instead, before blushing harder and looking off to the side. Keith chuckled and slowly released the witch’s face. Lance got up from Keith’s lap, snatched up the medical supplies and dashed off to an adjoining room.

 

Keith blinked after his lover’s figure before a thought came to mind.

 

“Wait…Is that why you placed a curse on her? You rarely place a curse on anyone!”

 

And at the responding embarrassed shriek, Keith couldn’t help but think: _Fuck, that’s hot._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Lance cursed Keith's mom lol. Not like they knew who she was though. Anyway, I kind of wrote a longer version of this (one of those 5 + 1 things), but I didn't really like how it came out. I only liked the first part, which is this lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
